


E hoomaka ana

by BigLeoSis



Series: Noho me ka hau' oli [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Danny is not amused, First Night Together, From friends to lovers, Frottage, Heavy Petting, M/M, Making Out, Non-Penetrative Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Talking, establishing a relationship, explicit content in chapter 2, hicky, lovebite, talk
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: Dannys Herz zog sich bei Steves Worten ein wenig zusammen. „Ich bleibe. Aber … wir werden uns jetzt wie verantwortungsbewusste Erwachsene verhalten und ins Bett gehen. Nachdem ich geduscht habe.“„Du hast drei Minuten Danny.“„Ach halt die Klappe!“





	1. Chapter 1

**E hoomaka ana | 01**

Nachdem alles soweit geklärt war, aßen sie in Ruhe zu Ende.  
Steve räumte im Anschluss den Tisch ab und Danny ließ sich auf einer der Loungliegen nieder. Es war warm genug, sodass sie noch eine Weile draußen bleiben konnten. Und er hatte immer noch vor den Abend zu genießen.

Steve kam nach ein paar Minuten mit zwei weiteren Longboards zurück und reichte eines davon an Danny weiter. Er sah einen kurzen Augenblick unschlüssig aus wohin er sich setzen sollte, ehe Danny mit den Augen rollte und ein wenig zur Seite rutschte.  
Kurze Unsicherheit flackerte in Steves Augen auf und Danny konnte nicht anders. Er griff nach Steves Handgelenk und zog ihn zu sich auf die Liege.

„Was hab ich vorhin gesagt: Hör auf alles zu überdenken!“

Danny nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier, während er sich neben Steve entspannte und auf den Ozean hinaus sah. Er konnte noch immer nicht wirklich schlafen, wenn die Wellen sich am Ufer brachen, aber ihnen zuzusehen hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung. Das konnte selbst er nicht abstreiten.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er beobachten, wie Steve einen inneren Kampf ausfocht. Er saß noch immer etwas steif neben Danny und es machte den Anschein als ob er seinen Arm um Dannys Schultern legen wollte, er sich aber nicht sicher war ob er es konnte.  
Danny seufzte. Das konnte ja ein langer Kampf werden.  
Er lehnte sich ein wenig in Steves Seite, legte seine Hand auf dessen Oberschenkel.

„Wie hast du das eigentlich mit Catherine gemacht?“ Danny drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig um Steve ansehen zu können. Dieser sah ihn fragend an.  
„Steven ich kann sehen wie sich jedes Rad in deinem Hirn dreht und du alles dreifach überdenkst, damit du ja keinen Fehler machst. Hör auf damit! Tu einfach was du für richtig hältst. Wenn es mir nicht passt, wirst du es sicherlich als Erster erfahren.“

Steve grinste bei Dannys letzten Worten. „Dir scheint das ganze viel einfacher zu fallen.“

„Überraschend, huh? Es gibt Sachen bei denen ich einfach nicht nachdenken muss und sie einfach passieren lasse.“

„Wirklich?“ Steve beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm. „Bist es nicht du, der mich immer daran erinnert, ich soll erst die Fragen stellen und dann schießen?“

„Das ist nicht dieselbe Situation McGarrett.“ Danny stellte seine Flasche auf den Boden und legte seine Hand an Steves Wange. „Hör auf zu denken.“

Danny presste sich ein wenig nach oben, überbrückte den letzten Abstand zwischen sich und Steve und verschloss ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss. Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis Leben in Steve kam. So schnell er konnte stellte er seine Flasche ab, ohne den Kuss zu lösen und schloss dann seine Arme um Danny. Dieser grinste leicht in den Kuss.  
Und Gott, es fühlte sich gut an, in diesen starken Armen zu liegen. Er drehte sich noch ein wenig, sodass Steve seine Umarmung festigen konnte.

Danny lag halb auf Steve und löste die Hand von Steves Wange um sie langsam über dessen Körper gleiten zu lassen. Er wollte die festen Muskeln unter seinen Fingern spüren, wollte sich jede Unebenheit auf Steves Haut einprägen und er wollte wissen wie Steve auf seine Berührungen reagierte.  
Steve küsste, wie er kämpfte und es dauerte nicht lange bis Danny sich von ihm lösen musste, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Steve sah ihn an, als ob er das wundervollste war, dass er seit langem gesehen hatte und zum ersten Mal spürte Danny, wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen schoss.   
Steve schenkte Danny ein Lächeln und er hob seine Hand wieder um sie an Steves Wange zu legen. Sanft ließ er seinen Daumen über die kleinen Fältchen bei Steves Auge gleiten. Danny fühlte sich gerade wieder wie ein Teenager.  
Rummachen auf der Liege im Garten, unter einem sternenüberzogenen Himmel und dem Geräusch der Wellen am Strand.  
Wobei Danny sich gerade nicht sicher war, ob es die Wellen waren oder das Rauschen seines Blutes, welches er hörte.

Steve festigte seinen Griff um Danny noch ein wenig, ehe er sie mit einer geschickten Bewegung drehte und ihn unter sich brachte. Danny stöhnte laut auf, als Steve mit vollem Gesicht auf ihm lag. Und das was sich da in seine Hüfte bohrte war mit Sicherheit nicht Steves Schlüsselbund.  
Dannys Finger gruben sich nun in Steves Haare, während dieser sich langsam über Dannys Hals nach unten küsste. Steves Finger zogen den halb offenen Kragen von Dannys Hemd ein wenig zur Seite und als er Danny ein wenig in die weiche Haut dort biss, bäumte sich ihm dieser mit einem Stöhnen entgegen.

„Verdammt McGarrett,“ knurrte Danny mit geschlossenen Augen.

Steve küsste die Stelle entschuldigend und küsste sich wieder nach oben. Danny hob seinen Kopf ein wenig um ihm in die Augen blicken zu können. Sie wirkten dunkler als sonst, gefährlicher und Danny hätte sich in ihnen verlieren können.  
Er zog Steve zu einem weiteren Kuss zu sich und schlang ein Bein um Steves Hüfte, um den Druck noch ein wenig zu verstärken.  
Danny war schließlich nicht der Typ für halbe Sachen. Und ein bisschen rummachen konnte schließlich nicht schaden.

**~*~**

Es war schon beinahe Mitternacht, als sie zusammen nach drinnen stolperten.  
Dannys Hemd war mittlerweile komplett geöffnet und Steves Shirt lag irgendwo auf der Terrasse.  
Er war froh, wenn er dann seine Unterhose wechseln konnte. Ja er war in seiner Hose gekommen, wie ein Teenager. Aber Steve war einfach zu unwiderstehlich gewesen, als Danny sie mit geschickten Hüftbewegungen ihrem Höhepunkt näher gebracht hatte. Und die Geräusche aus Steves Mund … Danny brauchte mit Sicherheit so schnell keine fremde Unterstützung mehr, sollten er und Steve einmal für eine Weile getrennt sein. Die Erinnerungen des heutigen Abends waren Anheizer genug.

Danny war heiß auf mehr, wollte am besten alles auf einmal. Doch sie mussten morgen in die Arbeit, also löste er sich widerwillig von Steve. Dieser quittierte es mit einem mürrischen Knurren.

„Steve,“ stöhnte Danny. „Wir müssen morgen in die Arbeit und wenn ich jetzt nicht nach Hause fahre, dann bin ich morgen unausgeschlafen und somit unerträglich. Und das möchtest du nicht, oder Babe? Du willst nicht, dass ich unausstehlich bin und ständig mit dir über alles diskutiere und jede deiner Entscheidungen in Frage stelle?“

Steve küsste ihn schnell und hart. „Dann bist du also nie ausgeschlafen?“ fragte er frech und kassierte von Danny einen Schlag gegen den Oberarm.  
„Bleib,“ bat Steve schließlich. „Du hast eigentlich keinen wirklichen Grund nach Hause zu fahren. Du hast noch Klamotten hier und es spart dir außerdem wertvolle zwanzig Minuten, die du länger im Bett verbringen kannst.“

Danny wusste, dass Steve Recht hatte. „Aber dein Sofa ist nicht wirklich gemütlich McGarrett.“

Steve sah ihn als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte. „Als ob ich dich auf dem Sofa schlafen lassen würde. Du schläfst bei mir, in meinem Bett.“ Er küsste Danny sanft. „Ich möchte morgen neben dir aufwachen, damit ich sicher sein kann, dass alles nicht nur geträumt zu haben.“

Dannys Herz zog sich bei Steves Worten ein wenig zusammen. „Ich bleibe. Aber … wir werden uns jetzt wie verantwortungsbewusste Erwachsene verhalten und ins Bett gehen. Nachdem ich geduscht habe.“

„Du hast drei Minuten Danny.“

„Ach halt die Klappe!“

Steve lachte, als er Danny hinter sich herzog, um nach oben zu gehen.

**~*~*~*~**

Der nächste Morgen verlief ruhig.

Als Danny wach wurde, lag Steve nicht mehr neben ihm. Vermutlich war er bereits draußen und drehte seine Runden. Er setzte sich langsam auf und rieb sich kurz mit den Händen übers Gesicht.  
Sie hatten es gestern tatsächlich geschafft einigermaßen zivilisiert ins Bett zu kommen. Auch wenn Dannys Dusche definitiv länger als drei Minuten gedauert hatte. Als er schließlich ins Schlafzimmer gekommen war, hatte Steve bereits auf ihn gewartet. Bis zur Hüfte zugedeckt und mit einem Arm entspannt hinter seinem Kopf. Danny hatte sich auf die freie Seite gelegt und anschließend in Steves Richtung gedreht, um ihn ansehen zu können.  
Der Ex-SEAL hatte das Licht ausgemacht und sich ebenfalls auf seine Seite gelegt. Es war als ob Steve auf etwas gewartet hatte und es hatte einen Moment gedauert, bis Danny es begriffen hatte. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und Steve rutschte zu ihm, drehte sich auf die andere Seite, sodass Danny ihn von hinten hatte umarmen können.  
Danny hätte Steve nie für jemanden gehalten, der es mochte der kleine Löffel zu sein. Aber es war ein gutes Gefühl gewesen, ihn in seinen Armen zu halten.

Danny schwang sich aus dem Bett und suchte sich in Steves altem Zimmer nach einem passenden Outfit für seinen Arbeitstag.  
Angezogen und gestylt ging er in die Küche und setzte frischen Kaffee auf. Er lehnte an der Arbeitsfläche und trank seinen Kaffee, als dieser zur Balkontür herankam und sich abtrocknete.  
Danny hatte Steve bereits mehr als einmal nur in Badeshorts gesehen, aber es erfüllte ihn mit einem seltsamen Gefühl von Stolz, da er wusste, dass ihm das jetzt alles gehörte.

„Guten Morgen, Danno,“ begrüßte ihn Steve und wollte ihn umarmen, doch Danny hielt ihn mit seinem ausgestreckten Arm auf Abstand.

„Nein … keine Chance. Du darfst dich mir erst nähern, wenn du vollkommen trocken und angezogen bist. Das sind die einzigen Klamotten die ich noch hier habe und ich werde nicht mit einer Hose in die Arbeit gehen, die an den falschen Stellen feucht ist.“

„Und ich dachte, Schlaf würde dich erträglicher machen,“ neckte Steve, wobei Danny ihn nun leicht von sich weg schubste.

„Dünnes Eis Steve, sehr dünnes Eis.“ Danny reichte seinem Partner eine Tasse mit Kaffee. „Ich werde dann in den Palace fahren. Ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich denke wir sollten uns vielleicht noch ein wenig Zeit lassen, ehe wir es den Anderen erzählen oder?“

Steve trank gerade von seinem Kaffee, nickte aber. „Ich denke das du Recht hast. Wir sollten uns vielleicht selbst ein wenig Zeit geben uns an die ganze Situation zu gewöhnen, ehe wir es offiziell machen.“ Steve stellte seine Tasse auf der Anrichte ab.  
„Ich seh dich dann später Danno.“

Danny nickte, doch er ließ Steve nicht gehen, ohne sich vorher doch noch einen Abschiedskuss zu holen. Er wünschte sich, mit Steve in den Palace fahren zu können. Aber sie brauchten wirklich noch ein wenig mehr Zeit um ihre Beziehung zu festigen, vielleicht ein oder zwei Wochen, ehe sie es den Anderen sagen konnten.  
Danny schämte sich nicht, keineswegs.  
Aber sie konnten sich immer noch nicht sicher sein, ob alles so gut lief wie gestern. Und ob sich ihre Partnerschaft arbeitsmäßig und privat wirklich vereinen ließ.  
Das alles würden wohl die nächsten Tage und Wochen zeigen.

Nachdem er seinen Kaffee zu Ende getrunken hatte, stellte Danny die Tasse in die Spülmaschine und machte sich auf den Weg ins 5-0 Hauptquartier.  
Es war zu einer Gewohnheit geworden, dass er der Erste war, der am Morgen da war. Abgesehen von Kono vielleicht, die manchmal noch ein wenig früher kam.  
Doch heute hatte Danny die Räumlichkeiten für sich allein. Er ging in sein Büro und seufzte bereits bei dem Anblick des Papierstapels auf seinem Schreibtisch. Akten waren noch nie sein Fall gewesen, noch weniger waren sie Steves. Und so blieben seine Akten auch meist an Danny hängen.  
Er drehte noch einmal um und holte sich einen frischen Kaffee, bevor er sich an die Arbeit machte. Mit genügend Koffein ließ sich das Ganze meist leichter ertragen.

Nach und nach trafen auch die Anderen ein. Chin war der Erste und kurz nach ihm kamen Steve und Kono, die sich unterhielten. Sie grüßten Danny und Kono war schon fast an seinem Büro vorbei, als sich ein verdächtiges Grinsen auf ihre Züge schlich.

„Was?“ rief Danny ihr hinterher und die junge Frau kehrte um.

„Oh nichts besonderes. Du hattest wohl nur ein gutes Wochenende, was Brah?“

„Nicht dass es nicht so gewesen ist, weil ich das Wochenende mit meiner wundervollen Tochter verbringen durfte. Aber wie kommst da drauf?“

Kono sah ihn mit diesem 'als ob'-Blick an und deutete nur an eine Stelle an ihrem Hals. Dannys Hand schnellte automatisch nach oben und ihr breites Grinsen sprach Bände. Steve stand mit hochrotem Kopf hinter Kono und hatte die Stelle an der Dannys Hand lag fixiert.  
Verdammt!  
Danny schob seinen Stuhl zurück und verließ sein Büro, um sich das Ganze in einem Spiegel ansehen zu können. Chin sah ihm verwirrt hinterher, während Kono etwas unverständliches zu ihrem Cousin murmelte, was diesen laut lachen ließ und Steve verschwand ohne Umschweife in seinem Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Ja … der Knutschfleck war zwar zum größten Teil von seinem Hemdkragen verdeckt, aber man konnte immer noch einen Teil davon erahnen. Danny zog das Stück Stoff ein wenig von seinem Hals weg und betrachtete Steves Werk in voller Pracht. Wie hatte ihm das Ding heute morgen nur entgegen können?  
Danny richtete den Kragen seines Hemdes und drehte sich zu seinen Kollegen um. Kono schien wirklich um ihre Fassung zu kämpfen und auch Chins Lippen umspielte ein verdächtig wirkendes Lächeln.

„Es ist halb so schlimm,“ meinte Danny salopp.

„Natürlich Danny,“ lachte Kono. „Wenn du das sagst.“

Danny war hin und her gerissen, sofort zu Steve zu gehen oder wieder in seinem Büro zu verschwinden.  
Er entschied nach kurzem innerer Diskussion für Letzteres, denn dieses Gespräch konnte er zu späterer Stunde auch noch mit Steve führen. Der Papierkram erledigte sich allerdings nicht von allein. Da er schon stand, holte Danny sich noch einen Kaffee und ging dann zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Er arbeitete gerade an den letzten Sätzen ihres letzten Falls, als es leise an seiner offenen Tür klopfte. Danny hob seinen Blick und sah sich mit Steve konfrontiert. Er sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Kann ich kurz mit dir in meinem Büro reden? Unter vier Augen?“

Wenn es denn möglich war, wanderte Dannys Augenbraue noch ein Stück höher. Aber er nickte und folgte seinem Boss in dessen Büro. Kono und Chin sahen ihnen hinterher und Danny zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern, ehe er in Steves Büro eintrat. Dieser wartete bis Danny eingetreten war und schloss dann die Tür hinter ihnen.  
Steve umrundete Danny, welcher seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und hob entschuldigend die Hände.

„Es tut mir Leid,“ sagte er ernst.

„Ja … ja wirklich Steven? Es tut dir Leid? Es tut dir Leid, dass du mich mit diesem … diesem Ding heute morgen in die Arbeit hast laufen lassen und das jetzt alle denken ich hätte mein Wochenende nicht mit Grace verbracht? Herrgott Steve! Wir sind keine Teenager mehr! Du kannst mir nicht einfach einen Knutschfleck verpassen. Schon gar nicht an einer Stelle wo ihn jeder sehen kann! Das ist unprofessionell!“ Danny gestikulierte mittlerweile. „Was denkst du, wie das wirkt wenn wir jemanden im Verhör haben? Die nehmen mich doch nicht ernst, wenn da ein Knutschfleck unter meinem Hemdkragen hervorschaut!“

„Du hast dich gestern Abend nicht wirklich darüber beschwert!“ brauste Steve jetzt nun auch auf.

„Ach ja? Ach ja?! Kann ich denn wissen, dass du zu Graf Dracula wirst? Du musst dich besser beherrschen Steven! Du bist doch kein verdammtes Tier, dass seinen Trieb nicht unter Kontrolle hat! Wie soll ich das Grace erklären, wenn sie sowas sieht? Sie ist neun Jahre alt Steve! Ich kann meiner Tochter das jetzt noch nicht erklären!“

„Der ist bis zum Wochenende verschwunden Danny! Du wirst Gracie also gar nichts erklären müssen. Und jetzt mach kein verdammtes Drama draus, ich hab mich bei dir entschuldigt. Was willst du denn noch? Ja ich hab mich im Eifer des Gefechts dazu hinreißen lassen! Und ja ich finde es gut, ihn an dir zu sehen, weil ich dann weiß, dass du zu mir gehörst! Und das kannst du mir ja kaum zum Vorwurf machen! Eigentlich sollte ich mich dafür gar nicht erst entschuldigen müssen!“

Danny stöhnte laut auf und warf die Arme in die Luft. Er sah Kono aus dem Augenwinkel heraus auf das Büro zukommen und Danny atmete ein paar Mal tief ein, ehe er Steve antwortete.

„Versprich mir einfach nur, dass du das nächste Mal vorsichtiger sein wirst.“

Steve schien Kono nun ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben und nickte, kurz bevor die Tür aufging. „Ich unterbrech eure kleinen Ehestreit ja nur ungern, aber wir haben einen Fall Jungs.“

Steve sah zu Kono und nickte. „Wir kommen.“


	2. Chapter 2

**E hoomaka ana | 02**

Manchmal hasste Danny nur sein Leben.  
Aber im Moment hasste er Steve mehr.

Der neue Fall war nicht wirklich dramatisch gewesen. Ein Raubüberfall mit internationalen Verbindungen. Und dank ein paar guter (vielleicht nicht ganz legaler) Hinweise hatten sie die Drahtzieher nach nicht einmal zwei Tagen gefunden.  
Natürlich hatten sich diese in einem Haus verschanzen müssen, welches das 5-0 Team stürmte.  
Bis dahin war auch noch alles normal verlaufen. Danny hatte einen der Täter gesichtet und war ihm gefolgt. Und er hatte ihn beinahe, bis sich der Andere umdrehte und mit einer Pistole auf Danny zeigte. War alles noch nicht so schlimm. Danny hatte versucht ihm ins Gewissen zu reden, hatte versucht ihn zu beruhigen und der Typ senkte gerade seine Waffe, als Steve 'Schieß erst und stell dann Fragen' McGarrett hinter Danny auftauchte und ihren Verdächtigen anschrie.  
Vorbei war es mit Waffe senken und aufgeben. Der Kerl hob seine Waffe wieder und richtete sie auf Dannys Brust. Doch noch bevor er einen Schuss abgeben konnte, hatte Steve ihm eine Kugel in die Schulter gejagt.  
Zu sagen, dass Danny wütend war, war wohl eine Untertreibung.

Danny riss sich sein Headset aus dem Ohr und steckte seine Waffe mit mehr Wucht weg, als nötig gewesen wäre.

„Ich hatte ihn soweit aufzugeben!“ schrie er Steve an. „Wo zum Teufel ist dein Problem, huh?“

„Seine Waffe ...“

„Er war gerade dabei seine Waffe auf den Boden zu legen verdammte Scheiße! Und dann kommst du plötzlich aus dem Nichts, schreist ihn und er ZIELT AUF MICH! WO IST DEIN PROBLEM STEVEN!“

Danny wollte seine Erklärung gar nicht hören, sondern stapfte davon. Er hörte, wie Steve noch ein paar Befehle an Chin und Kono gab, ehe er ihm folgte. Steve holte ihn auf Höhe des Camaros ein.

„Steig in den Wagen Danny,“ knurrte Steve.

„Oh … oh glaub mir Steve, dass war meine Idee. Ich steig in mein Auto, stecke den Zündschlüssel ins Schloss, starte den Motor und fahr verdammt noch mal weg! Weg … von deiner verfluchten Art alles und jeden beschützen zu wollen!“

Steve stand direkt von Danny und nahm ihm den Schlüssel ohne jegliche Gegenwehr ab. Mit einem Schnauben schälte Danny sich aus seiner kugelsicheren Weste und warf sie in den Kofferraum, ehe er auf der Beifaherseite einstieg. Er schlug die Tür mit voller Wucht zu.  
Steve saß bereits im Wagen und als Danny saß, startete er den Motor und fuhr los.

Es herrschte eine angespannte Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Was ist nur los mit dir?“ explodierte Danny schließlich. „Ich hatte die Situation vollkommen unter Kontrolle und dann kommst du und alles läuft aus dem Ruder! Erklär es mir! Was sollte das Steve?“

Steves Hände umklammerten das Lenkrad so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Ich habe gesehen wie dieser … dieser Kerl eine Waffe auf dich gerichtet hatte. Und du versuchst auch noch mit ihm zu reden. Verdammt Danny, er hätte dich erschießen können!“

„Ja das hat er aber nicht! Er hat gemerkt, dass er keine Chance hatte und wollte sich gerade ergeben, bis du brüllend aus dem Gebüsch springst und er sich bedroht fühlt! Wenn ich an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre hätte ich auch die Waffe auf mich gerichtet. Natürlich richten wir die Waffe auf denjenigen, der am ungefährlicheren aussieht! Weißt du wie das ist Steve? Weißt du wie es sich anfühlt, wenn jemand mit einer Pistole auf deine Brust zielt? Verdammt ich wurde bereits einmal wegen dir angeschossen und das ist kein Spaß kann ich dir sagen!“

„Ich war schneller.“

„Oh … oh das beruhigt mich jetzt aber ungemein. Du warst schneller. Bravo Steven, dass hast du toll gemacht! Applaus für den schnelleren Schützen!“

Steve sah kurz zu Danny, ehe er wieder auf die Straße blickte. „Und ja ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn auf einen gezielt wird. Und ich weiß auch, wie es sich anfühlt derjenige zu sein, der tatenlos zusehen muss wenn jemand den man liebt angeschossen wird. Das ist auch kein besonders angenehmes Gefühl.“ Danny sah Steve finster an, als er erneut zu ihm blickte.  
„Danny, wenn wir ein gemeinsames Leben haben wollen, musst du lernen und verstehen, dass ich alles tun werde, um dich zu schützen. Und um Gracie zu schützen. Ihr seid meine Familie Danny. Und ich werde euch mit meinem Leben und mit all den Mitteln die mir zur Verfügung stehen beschützen. Ich habe schon einmal meine Familie verloren. Das wird mir nicht noch ein zweites Mal passieren.“

Danny schwieg einen Moment, ehe er leise seufzte. „Ich versteh das Steve,“ antwortete er ruhig. „Aber ich bin ein Cop und ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Und ich muss mich darauf verlassen können, dass du mir auch hier vertraust. Das hast du bis jetzt getan und ich möchte, dass das auch so bleibt. Denn sonst kann ich meinen Job nicht machen. Und wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass etwas nicht stimmt, dann rede mit mir Steve. Aber spring verdammt nochmal nicht mehr aus Büschen und hör auf erst zu schießen!“

Danny richtete seinen Blick nach vorn. „Du wirst Grace und mich nicht verlieren Steve.“

Steve nickte. „Willst du nach Hause?“

Danny summte zustimmend. „Fahr mich nach Hause. Dann kann ich ein paar Sachen holen und wir können zu dir fahren.“ Steve sah ein wenig überrascht in Dannys Richtung.  
„Was? Denkst du so ein kleines Argument veranlasst mich dazu, beleidigt zu Hause zu sitzen? Vergiss es. Erst zu mir und dann zu dir.“

„Verstanden, Danno.“ Steves Lippen umspielten ein leichtes Lächeln.

Danny beobachtete die vorbeifliegende Szenerie und hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, während Steve sie sicher durch Oahu fuhr.  
Er wusste wie tief Steve der Tod seines Vaters getroffen hatte und wie sehr er noch heute damit kämpfte. Wie Wo Fat es geschafft hatte, seine Familie zu zerstören. Er verstand Steve auf gewisse Weise, denn er konnte sich nach Graces Entführung in etwa vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlen musste. Er hätte an diesem Tag alles, wirklich alles, getan um sein Äffchen zu retten. Himmel er hatte Step-Stan angeschossen.  
Für ihn war alles gut ausgegangen. Für Steve nicht.

Steve fuhr ein wenig später in Dannys Auffahrt. „Wartest du hier auf mich? Ich brauch nicht lange.“

Steve nickte und Danny stieg aus dem Wagen und lief in seine Wohnung. Er war schnell und effektiv. Er brauchte nicht wirklich viel. Nur frische Klamotten für die Arbeit, eine Jogginghose und ein paar Shirts für die Abende auf dem Sofa, frische Unterwäsche und seine Toilettenartikel.  
Er packte alles so schnell er konnte und verließ keine zehn Minuten später seine Wohnung wieder.

Als er nach unten lief, konnte er sehen wie Steve am Wagen lehnte und vor sich hinstarrte. Er hatte seine Weste nun ebenfalls ausgezogen und vermutlich in den Kofferraum zu Dannys geworfen. Und Danny ging vielleicht ein wenig langsamer, um Steves äußerliche Attribute ein wenig bewundern zu können. Das Shirt, welches sich um seinen trainierten Oberkörper schmiegte und seine Oberarme, die richtig gut zur Geltung kamen, wenn er seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

Steve stieß sich von der Motorhaube ab und stieg wieder in den Wagen, als er Danny kommen sah. Der Detective warf seine Tasche auf den Rücksitz und setzte sich dann neben Steve. Dieser startete das Auto und fuhr los.

**~*~**

Bei Steve zu Hause angekommen, gingen sie schweigend nach drinnen.  
Danny zog seine Schuhe neben der Tür aus, ehe er Steve in die Küche folgte. Seine Tasche ließ er neben der Anrichte auf den Boden fallen und er setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker. Steve nahm zwei Gläser aus den Schränken über der Spüle und füllte sie mit Wasser. Eines stellte er vor Danny.

Danny spielte ein wenig mit dem Glas, ehe er sich ein wenig mit einem Seufzen aufrichtige.

„Steve, komm her,“ forderte er sanft, aber bestimmt. Der SEAL stellte sein Glas ab und ging zu Danny, blieb vor ihm stehen. Danny legte seine Hände an Steves Hüften, zog ihn noch ein wenig näher zu sich.  
„Ich weiß, wie schwer die letzten beiden Jahre für dich waren. Und das du immer noch auf die Genugtuung für den Tod deines Vaters wartest. Aber du bist jetzt nicht mehr allein Steve. Du hast mich und du hast Grace. Du hast ein tolles Team, dass auf dich zählt. Und ich schätze es, dass du mich beschützen willst. Doch ich möchte dich auch um etwas bitten.“ Danny legte seine Hand an Steves Wange.  
„Sei vorsichtig Steve. Es geht jetzt nicht mehr nur noch um dich. Du hast jetzt jemanden, der auf dich wartet und der für dich da ist. Und dieser jemand hat dir etwas Wichtiges anvertraut und wenn du nicht vorsichtig bist und verletzt wirst, dann tut das weh.“ Danny nahm Steves Hand in seine und legte sie über sein Herz. „Versprich mir einfach, dass du darauf acht geben wirst.“

Steve sah Danny einen Moment an, ehe er beide Hände an Dannys Gesicht legte und ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog. Danny schlang seine Arme um Steves Mitte und presste ihn noch fester an sich.  
Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich, ein Kampf mit Zunge und Zähnen, den keiner der Beiden verlieren wollte. Steve löste sich nach einer Weile von Danny und küsste sein Kinn entlang, küsste die Stelle hinter seinem Ohr, an der er so empfindlich war und setzte seinen Weg nach unten fort.

„War … warte Steve … warte!“ Steve hielt in seinem tun inne und blickte zu Danny. „Ich … Dusche … wir sind Beide vollkommen verschwitzt und dreckig. Dusche … jetzt sofort!“

Steve schlang seine Arme um Danny und hob ihn ohne Umschweife von seinem Platz hoch. Erschrocken schlang Danny seine Arme um Steves Nacken.

„Lass mich runter du Neandertaler! Ich bin doch nicht deine Beute!“

Steve lachte leise, doch er ließ Danny runter. Dieser sah ihn einen Moment kopfschüttelnd an, ehe er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und nach oben ging. Steve war ihm dicht auch den Fersen. Es kostete Danny all seine Willenskraft, den Weg bis ins Badezimmer zu schaffen, ohne über Steve herzufallen.

Doch als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, war Danny auch schon wieder bei Steve, presste ihn mit voller Kraft gegen die Tür und plünderte seinen Mund. Steve stöhnte leise, während seine Hände an Dannys Hemd zerrten und versuchten es aus der Hose zu bekommen. Danny ließ seine Hände unter Steves Shirt gleiten und fuhr mit seinen Nägeln über die warme Haut dort. Er konnte spüren, wie Steve eine Gänsehaut bekam, was ihn leicht in den Kuss grinsen ließ.

Danny löste sich von Steve und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ausziehen, sofort!“ befahl er Steve. 

Und auch er selbst machte sich daran, seine Klamotten loszuwerden. Mit schnellen Fingern öffnete er die Knöpfe seines Hemdes, ehe er es sich auszog und einfach auf den Boden fallen ließ. Anschließend folgten seine Hosen und die Socken.  
Als Danny sich zu Steve umdrehte, hatte dieser bereits die Dusche angemacht und stand wartend davor. Und was gab Steve nicht für einen göttlichen Anblick ab?  
Die leichten Haare auf Steves Brust, der Sixpack, die langen wohlgeformten Beine … Danny konnte es kaum erwarten, seine Hände an Steve zu bekommen.  
Danny schloss den kurzen Abstand zwischen ihnen, ließ seine Hände über Steves Brust nach oben gleiten, über seine Schultern und presste sich gegen ihn.

„Gott … Danno,“ stöhnte Steve, als er rückwärts in die Dusche ging.

Das warme Wasser umfing Danny einen kurzen Augenblick später und er stöhnte leise, da sich seine angespannten Muskeln lockerten. 

„Wir werden aber länger als drei ...“

„Bring diesen Satz jetzt bloß nicht zu Ende,“ knurrte Steve, was Danny leicht grinsen ließ.

Steve drückte Danny nun gegen die kühlen Fliesen der Dusche und verschloss ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er ließ seine Hände nun ungeniert über Steves Körper wandern, griff willkürlich in ein paar verspannte Muskelpartien, was Steve noch stärker gegen ihn drücken ließ, damit er seinen Händen entkommen konnte.

„Du könntest eine Massage vertragen Steve,“ bemerkte Danny.

Steve stöhnte leise, als Danny seine Finger nun in einen äußerst hartknäckigen Knoten drückte. „Und ich dachte wir wären wegen etwas anderen hier.“

„Oh das sind wir. Wir sind hier um zu duschen. Und danach bekommst du eine Massage im Bett.“ Danny küsste Steve erneut. „Danach können wir vielleicht über etwas zu Abendessen nachdenken.“

Danny griff an Steve vorbei und nahm sich das Duschgel. Jetzt würden sie beide eine Navydusche bekommen, denn er konnte es kaum erwarten, Steve ins Bett zu bekommen. Er seifte sie beide ein und das Wasser tat sein übriges. Um seine Haare würde Danny sich später noch schnell kümmern.

Als das Gel von ihren Körpern gespült war, scheuchte Danny Steve wieder aus der Dusche und er trocknete sie schnell ab.

„Geh schon vor Babe, ich komm gleich nach. Und leg dich auf den Bauch Steve!“

Steve folgte seinen Anweisungen und Danny suchte schnell in Steves Badschrank nach einem brauchbaren Massageöl, doch er fand keines. Danny fluchte innerlich, wie ein Ex-SEAL so schlecht ausgestattet sein konnte. Hatte Cath ihm nie eine Massage gegeben? Oder er ihr?  
Nackt lief Danny schnell nach unten in die Küche. Steve hatte immerhin gutes kaltgepresstes Olivenöl im Haus und es würde seinen Zweck erfüllen, um die verspannten Muskeln in Steves Rücken zu lockern.  
Schnell eilte Danny wieder nach oben und er musste leicht grinsen, als er ins Schlafzimmer trat.  
Steve hatte es sich gemütlich gemacht. Er hatte sich ein Kissen zurecht gelegt und seine Arme darunter geschoben, während er Danny nun seine beste Rückansicht bot. Danny ging zu Steve und küsste ihn sanft.

„Lass dich einfach fallen Steve. Und sag mir, wenn etwas wehtut.“

Steve nickte, ehe er seine Augen schloss. Danny kletterte zu ihm aufs Bett und setzte sich vorsichtig über Steves Oberschenkel. „Bin ich zu schwer?“

„Nein Danno, alles okay,“ murmelte Steve ins Kissen.

Danny ließ ein wenig von dem Öl in seine Handfläche laufen, ehe er die Flasche gut verschlossen auf den Boden stellte. Er verteilte die flüssige Substanz zwischen seinen Handflächen und wärmte sie ein wenig an.  
Er lehnte sich nach vorn und begann mit geschickten Fingern Steves Schultermuskulatur zu bearbeiten. Es dauerte keine zwanzig Sekunden bis Steve gequält aufstöhnte. Es war Danny ein Rätsel, wie jemand so dermaßen verspannt sein konnte ohne vollkommen auszuflippen.  
Danny arbeitete sich methodisch nach unten. Als er seine Finger in Steves Gluteus maximus presste, stöhnte dieser unter ihm auf. Doch der Ton hatte sich über die letzten paar Minuten ziemlich geändert und er presste sich Danny entgegen.

Ihn hatte das ganze auch nicht kalt gelassen und Danny lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorn, presste einen Kuss gegen Steves warmes Schulterblatt. Er bewegte seine Hüfte, sodass sein steifes Glied über Steves Hintern glitt.

„Gott … Dannooo ...“

„Sssh Steve … ich hab dich … ich hab dich.“

Danny kniete sich hin und dirigierte Steves Hintern ein wenig nach oben. Steve drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und sah Danny über seine Schulter hinweg an. Und Danny erkannte nur pures Verlangen in ihnen. Er verteilte das restliche Öl über seinem harten Glied, ehe er Steves Beine mit seinen Oberschenkeln zusammen drückte.   
Mit seiner linken Hand hielt Danny Steve in Position, sodass er nicht nach unten sacken konnte. Und mit der anderen dirigierte er seinen Penis zwischen Steves Pobacken.  
Sie stöhnten beide auf und Danny lehnte sich nun über Steve, ließ seine freie Hand über Steves Seite gleiten und schloss sie um seine Erregung. Steve bewegte sich ein wenig und Danny stöhnte heiser auf. Die Reibung von Steves Schenkeln war so süß und Danny musste sich unglaublich zusammen reißen, um es langsam angehen zu lassen.

„Bist du okay Steve?“

„Ja … Danny … Gott ...“

Danny begann sich zu bewegen, ließ seine Hüften ein wenig kreisen, damit sie sich an das Gefühl gewöhnen konnten. Es war anders, als mit Frauen. Auch mit Rachel hatte es Danny langsam angehen lassen und Petting war eine gute Gelegenheit sich und den Körper des Anderen kennen zu lernen.  
Danny küsste Steves Wirbelsäule hinab, während er langsam das Tempo steigerte.

Der Raum war erfüllt von ihrem Stöhnen und dem Klatschen von nackter Haut. Steves Hand legte sich irgendwann über Dannys, sodass er ihm zeigen konnte, wie er es am liebsten hatte.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Steve verspannte sich unter ihm und kam über ihrer beiden Hände. Danny ließ seine linke Hand ein wenig nach oben gleiten und presste Steves Bein nach innen, sodass sich der Druck um sein Glied verstärkte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch er zwischen Steves Beinen zu seinem Höhepunkt kam.

Schwer atmend fiel Danny auf die freie Seite des Bettes und zog Steve mit sich. Sie lagen einen Moment schweigend nebeneinander, ehe Steve sich umdrehte, sodass er Danny anschauen konnte. Er tastete nach seiner linken Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen, wo er Dannys Knöchel sanft küsste.  
Danny schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln, welches Steve erwiderte.

„An diese Art von Massage könnte ich mich gewöhnen,“ meinte Steve mit müder Stimme.

„Hmm … wir sollten das regelmäßiger machen, damit du nicht immer so verspannt bist. Bist du okay?“

„Hör auf mich das zu fragen Danno … es geht mir gut,“ grummelte Steve.

Danny lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorn und küsste Steve, ehe er sich aufsetzte und ins Bad ging. Dort suchte er einen Waschlappen und machte ihn unter warmen Wasser nass. Steve schien ziemlich müde zu sein und ein kleines Nickerchen würde ihnen vielleicht wirklich nicht schaden.  
Danny kehrte ins Schlafzimmer zurück, wo Steve bereits eingenickt war. Vorsichtig machte er ihn zwischen den Beinen sauber und wischte auch kurz über Steves Hand. Er brachte den Waschlappen zurück ins Bad, wo Danny sich auch noch kurz die Hände wusch und anschließend zu Steve ins Bett zurückkehrte.

Nach ihrem Nickerchen würde Danny ihnen etwas zu Essen kochen und dann konnten sie noch irgendeinen Film im TV anschauen.  
Es war unglaublich, wie leicht es Danny fiel in ein normales Alltagsleben mit Steve zu fallen.

„Danny?“ nuschelte Steve plötzlich.

„Ja Steve?“

„Wir sollten mein altes Zimmer für Gracie herrichten. Damit sie wo schlafen kann, wenn sie zu uns kommt.“

Danny sah dümmlich lächelnd an die Decke.  
Steve machte es ihm aber auch nicht wirklich schwer, sich eine Zukunft mit ihm vorzustellen.


End file.
